Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 1 Page 2
The cobalt energy wave erupted out from Gohan and towards the two unfortunate victims. The blast collided directly with them, and sent shockwaves at least ten times more powerful than any sent since the beginning. This and the strength of the attack sent them flying into a nearby mountain, crashing and indenting them right into it. Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan mode within a couple of seconds, panting a little as he did so. He flew toward the spot where his friends landed, containing his amusement as he saw them struggle to release themselves. He saw them both beat up badly, and their clothes were ripped up in so many places. They both flew up to meet with him, their flights over a little stiff and rocky. It looked as though Piccolo was a little more scuffed up than Vegeta, but his attitude at the moment was better than the Prince. “Well, I see that you really have been slacking after all.” Piccolo stated, smiling down at the boy. “Your last Kamehameha Wave was twice as powerful as this one, even took less time to charge up.” “And,” Vegeta added bitterly, “you didn’t have as many scratches and bruises from us. Though, I wouldn’t expect anything less from a half-breed like you.” Gohan looked at himself, curious at how badly damaged he was. There were indeed many scratches and bruises on him, and his clothes were torn all over. However he could barely even feel them, simply a slight stinging in the wounds. “What if I was just holding back? You know I have a tendency to do that.” Gohan replied innocently, his eyes shining with innocence and mischief. Then Gohan took out a silk red marble bag, and pulled out three Senzu Beans. He threw one to Vegeta and one to Piccolo, who caught them eagerly. They ate the beans, and slowly relished in the feeling as their wounds recovered. They flew back over to where they warmed up before, landing softly onto the ground. “Vegeta,” Gohan spoke suddenly, “there’s something I need to ask you.” The older Saiyan merely grunted; Gohan took this as a sign to continue on. Piccolo raised an eyebrow (does he have them? I forget), curiosity taking over him. “Stuff’s been happening to me for a while now,” Gohan started, trying to articulate his words, “strange stuff. These unusual, abnormal actually, things that I can’t control are happening to me.” Vegeta snorted, “Well of course strange stuff is happening to you. You are a Saiyan warrior, not a pathetic human being. They can not even fathom the skills you possess, let alone the power.” “No!” Gohan said abruptly. “Not that stuff, I mean stuff to us. Things are happening around, probably to me that could be said abnormal even by our standards.” Vegeta barked out a laugh, “What could possibly be strange to the likes of a green bean Namekian, the Saiyan Prince and an alien half-breed like you? We are about the strangest things to cross this planet in its entire existence.” “How about talking to snakes for starters?” Gohan muttered darkly. This wiped the smirk off of Vegeta’s face, as well as leaving a rather shocked expression on both his and Piccolo’s face. “…… did you say snakes?” Both Piccolo and Vegeta asked automatically, confusion reining their faces. “Yes. And another thing is I’m breaking stuff without even touching it. We’re going through glassware so much my mom’s contemplating feeding me herself.” Piccolo almost doubled over at that remark, though Vegeta’s face went back to its usual scowl. “Does this make any sense at all? Please say yes, because I’m about done with this.” “Actually, he knows about as much as those things as you do Mr. Son.” A voice spoke. It sounded really weak, not strength weak, but like he was old and tired. “But, perhaps I can Enlighten you on a few things you’d find interesting.” All three of them turned around in surprise, and saw an old man with a very long beard. He was wearing blue robes, and a pointy hat. He had glasses over his eyes and smiled almost childishly at them. How had he snuck up on them without them knowing?! It isn’t possible; they should have been able to sense his ki. “I must say, you and your friends put on quite a show. Your power was quite impressive; then again, I wouldn’t have expected anything less from you.” “Who are you old man, and how did you sneak up on me?!” Vegeta snarled at him, raising his hand threateningly. Vegeta didn’t wait for a reply. “Answer now before I decide to blast you into the next dimension!” “I would appreciate it if you don’t do that Prince Vegeta,” the old man calmly replied, “for I am just here to talk with young Gohan and answer his questions.” “Who are you,” Gohan asked, eyeing the man with suspicion, “and how did you know my name, let alone about Vegeta?!” The old man smiled, “Oh, I am so sorry. How rude of me; usually I am much more polite when I meet someone. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of a school known in my community as Hogwarts.” “HOGWARTS?! HAHAHA!” Vegeta broke down, howling in laughter uncontrollably. “HAHAHA! What kind of school is named after pig acne?! HAHAHA!” Dumbledore chuckled also, his eyes twinkling brightly. “It does have a funny name, but that is not what I came to talk about with young Gohan here. The school I teach at is located in London England and its full name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I assume you understand what I am trying to say?” “Witchcraft and Wizardry?” Gohan repeated, the words processing through his head. “Yes.” Dumbledore replied. “They are two names that those who practice magic call it. You see Gohan magic is as real and as powerful as you and your friends. Males that use magic are called wizards, and females are witches (for obvious reasons). I am a wizard, but more importantly so are you Gohan.” “Me, a wizard? Me being able to do magic, like abra kadabra and all that?” Gohan asked out loud, looking from Piccolo and Vegeta to Dumbledore. “But that’s… that’s not possible. There’s no such thing as magic-” “Actually there is Gohan,” Piccolo interrupted, “When Kami fused with me, I learned of people who were able to use magic through “wands”, wooden sticks that amplified their abilities. I also learned of there famous wizards and witches, as well as magical creatures and infamous wizards and witches. They walk and live in our world without revealing themselves out of secrecy, operating with other magic-users. Besides, how can you of all people not believe in levitating something with a wand when you have faced things no one would think are possible? And what about Baba, isn’t she a witch? Or did you forget that little bit of information as well as well?” Gohan thought about everything that ever happened to him. From when his evil uncle Radditz came to Earth and told him about the Saiyans, to when he reached past a Super Saiyan and beat Cell. He couldn’t deny that logic. Yeah, he could see how a little thing like magic could exist in the universe when aliens and cyborgs have landed in his life on more than one occasion. “Yeah, you’re right Piccolo. Not to mention I forgot about the Dragonballs, what with their magical wish granting. Anyway Mr. Dumbledore, could you tell me why you’re here and why I’m a wizard? I mean, it’s good to know something new about me but what do you gain out of this?” Dumbledore nodded, “Certainly Gohan. I am here to invite you to attend our school and learn about magic and what you can do with your new abilities. When a wizard or witch is born they show magical abilities like making objects disappear and reappear, making things levitate, and a variety of other amazing feats each more unbelievable than the next. Usually when a wizard or witch turns eleven, their abilities grow and begin to act out against their knowledge or will. That is when a magical school invites the child to attend, and harness their magic so it can be used properly. My being here is to offer you the same chance, and attend Hogwarts and learn about magic.” “Okay,” Gohan said, taking a deep breath in. “I suppose that makes a lot of sense. But why am I a wizard, why am I just learning I have these abilities? I mean, my situation is a little… complicated. It just seems highly unlikely that I could be a wizard.” “A reasonable question to ask,” Dumbledore replied, “and one that can be answered as simply as it is sensible.” “A family with no magical history can indeed produce a child with magic.” He explained. “Now, these children are called muggle-borns. The term Muggle is simply a word that magic people use to refer to non magical people, or the non magical community altogether. When a muggle-born child is born, and have no knowledge of magic, they experience their magic at eleven. This is because they are never open to the possibility of what they are, and therefore do not give such signs until when it becomes irrepressible anymore. But, like you said, your situation is a most confusing one. My personal theory is that because you are half Saiyan, it slightly dominated your human half and its unique traits with its own abilities and unique talents. This would require your body a bit longer to register your magic until the withdrawal of your magic became too much to hold.” Vegeta narrowed his eyes menacingly, “How do you know that the boy is half Saiyan? No, a better question is how is it that you even know what a Saiyan is?!” “A fair question on your part Prince Vegeta,” Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling once more, “one that I am more than willing to answer. You see the Ministry of Magic, the people who run the magical world, have been watching you ever since you and your partner landed in East City so many years ago Vegeta. Almost anywhere you go there is a wizard or witch there because our population, while unknown, is as much as regular humans. We interact with one another from great distances much more often than muggles, and therefore are more aware of important news.” “You killed more than a few wizards and witches when you destroyed the City Vegeta,” Dumbledore stated, looking at the small Saiyan with seriousness, “which caused us to learn about what you were. We naturally assumed you were a dark wizard, until I suggested a more logical means to find out. We know all about you and your friends, including that atrocious being Cell being defeated by you, Gohan.” “We know all of this because Baba, your Master Roshi’s sister, is a Seer. A Seer a witch/wizard that has abilities involving Divination and seeing the future through personal and practical means. She is one of the greatest Seers to ever embrace the magical world, being one of the many people who taught me about the arts. How else did you think she can see into the future with such precision or see what is happening in the present anywhere in the world? I knew she knew something about your arrival, and asked her to explain what’s been happening here. She agreed, telling me everything she did and would know about you. (Vegeta yelled, “I’LL GET YOU BABA!”).” Gohan got nervous when Dumbledore said he knew he defeated Cell. Who else knew of his heritage, which could ruin the peace all of them have strived to keep. All the Z Fighters worked very hard to not reveal their abilities and (in some cases) origins so that they could have normal lives. That’s probably why none of the Z Fighters burst into Hercule’s mansion and tear him apart for lying about what really happened at the Cell Games. He didn’t mean to, but he glued together the pieces that were needed to ensure his family and friend’s privacy. “Mr. Dumbledore,” Gohan asked, fear in the farthest corner of his eyes, “does every magical person know I defeated Cell? Does anyone know about us?” He was careful to emphasis us, so that he meant everything he and Vegeta were as well as Piccolo and the others. Dumbledore smiled, “No Gohan. Only few people who work for the Ministry and me know the truth. Baba explained to us that your solitude was something your family and friends cherished, and asked that we keep out of respect. So your secret is safe. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go on and ask my question. Will you accept my and the entire school staff’s invitation to Hogwarts?” Gohan thought for a moment, taking in all the information that had been said to him. He was relieved that no one knew about his secret, or the fact that they knew about the Saiyan race. Not to mention magic was something every kid, alien or not, dreamed about experiencing. He was already way above normal academics, higher than most adults even. Then, something else crossed his mind. “Before I answer,” Gohan said, “I want to know why I’m not being invited to a school near my house instead of going to England? I mean, I’m sure yours is very good, but it seems a little farfetched to be invited to one hundreds of miles away in a whole different continent, let alone country.” Dumbledore smiled, “There is a school a few hundred miles away, quite a well thought of one as well. But when asked to school you they refused, saying they don’t take late starters, so I volunteered Hogwarts to school you. Besides, you could surely get from your house to there in a matter of minutes with your Super Saiyan speed.” Gohan nodded; a very good point the old guy had made. He could always visit his brother and mother when it was bed time or something, but then again he’d have to respect Dumbledore’s school and not leave, since he’d probably not take that extremely well. Eh, either way he could still do it. “…….I accept.” “Wonderful!” Dumbledore decreed happily. “Now,” he waved a wand, and an envelope addressed to Gohan appeared in his hand. Dumbledore gave it to Gohan, “here is your list of supplies. I’ve already spoken to your mother and she eagerly allowed you to come. She also wants you to meet her at Capsule Corporation, as she had to stop by and pick up your brother. One more thing though, and this is my only request so please respect it. You must refrain from using your Saiyan abilities. No super strength, super speed, flying, energy blasts and especially turning Super Saiyan during school and on the grounds. We cannot risk the endangerment of any of the other students there, even if the chances are miniscule. Agreed?” Chapter 2 Category:Fan Fiction